Improvisation
by Jateshi
Summary: Just an average morning in which James earns the ire of Sirius and Remus and the two puppies find an alcove before they find James. And they barely make Potions class, either. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Improvisation (1 of 2)  
**Author:** Jateshi  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Pairing:** Sirius and Remus  
**Summary:** Just an average morning in which James earns the ire of Sirius and Remus and the two puppies find an alcove before they find James. And they barely make Potions class, either.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Puppies (much mourning for that) and this is my -first- fic of either them or anything remotely complete within the Harry Potter world. It's gotten a quick beta from Lia and any remaining errors are mine.  
**Notes:** My first SiriusxRemus story, written at the prodding of Lia and with her as a constant guide and inspiration.

**Improvisation  
**_Chapter 1_

The snow outside the schools' grounds was soft and white, a light fluff that blanketed the world in a cozy light. Though wind whipped the snow into soft clouds, coating any student brave enough to venture outside in a white powder, the halls of Hogwarts were warmer than normal, as if the castle was making up for the cold weather outside. Curled up inside the Great Hall, nearly every student was sitting at their House tables, dual colored scarves piled on the benches beside their plates as they ate. Most students ate quietly, still cold from the treks they made across campus to get from their classes to the Hall for lunch.

For the most part, Gryffindor table was no exception to the rule – though a group of four boys near the end of the table did their best to make enough noise for their entire House. Amused, though weary, glances were directed at them from all sides; most people simply shrugged as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter did what they normally did – caused trouble, in every form, and in any way, possible.

Remus had opted to sit next to Peter for the meal, across from Sirius, a diagonal right from James. The least talkative members of the group were trying their best to ignore James and Sirius, though the scuffles with eating utensils across a row of plates made it hard. The two black haired boys fought passionately over the sausages that lay between them, Remus stopping Peter from pointing out that the House Elves had sent a new plate up. It was impossible to insert logic into either of their brains this early in the day, Remus instead trying to engage Peter in a discussion, ducking as bits of food went flying. If the two of them kept it up…

"Sirius Black!" The normally soft-spoken Remus was glaring dangerously at the man opposite him, amber eyes locked on Sirius' darker sapphire ones. Remus' expression was dark, tinged with a rare display of annoyed anger while Sirius' hand covered his mouth in a vain attempt to stop from snickering. It was either the piece of toast partially lodged in Remus' hair – or the bit of egg that was half covering his eye – that kept Sirius and James from taking the other boy seriously.

Remus took a second to reconsider trying to chastise either of them in his present form, a shake of his head sending the toast flying to hit Peter, part of the egg landing with a soft squelch on his plate, the rest suspended in the air by the fork in his hand. Silence reigned between the foursome for a full minute, James and Sirius nearly bug-eyed as they watched Remus, ignoring Peter for the more humorous attempt Moony was making at trying to control them. James hid his face in his hand, the plate he and Sirius had been fighting over forgotten as Remus glared at them both. Sirius himself seemed to be content in the face of the unusual display of emotions; two hands were clasped behind his head as he leaned backwards slightly, a smug grin on his lips.

"Did you want to eat together Remus?" Sirius grinned, the expression nearly predatory as he looked across the table at the other boy. "I offered to switch seats with Wormtail but you insisted I should sit with boring ol' Prongs."

A soft red crept up into Remus' cheeks, the boy ducking his head down slightly to avoid looking at Sirius directly. James and Peter exchanged quizzical glances to each other, both in agreement at their loss of understanding. Sirius simply smirked while Remus fought for composure, the familiar self-righteous expression on Sirius' face. After a few small seconds of silence passed by James worked through what Sirius said, ignoring the uncharacteristic reaction Remus had in favor of defending himself to his friend. Indignantly James reacted, going for a sharp jab on Sirius' side to show his displeasure at being called 'old.'

Even as James elbowed Sirius in the ribs, Remus simply returned Sirius' grin with a wolfish expression of his own, a well-placed swipe under the other boy's feet knocking him backwards. Sirius bowled over easily, arms flailing around before he hit the next House table over. Mingled shouts and yelps of surprise drew attention to the normally graceful man's actions, Sirius capping the Prefect of Ravenclaw on the head before finally righting himself. Mumbled apologies issued forth from the Gryffindor as he made amends, ignoring the dumbfounded expression on the Prefect's face the un-Sirius action caused.

"What was that for?" Sirius was trying to hold himself in some form of composure, ignoring the outright laughter of both James and Peter. Remus set his fork down with a smirk, eyes partially closed as he looked over at Padfoot.

"The toast was yours. Hence, that was for the toast." Remus crossed his arms over his chest, looking into Sirius' eyes with mild amusement on his face. He was also trying to get back at Sirius for making him blush, but that was beside the point. His color had returned to normal, the flushed look gone from his face as he looked unflinchingly at the boy across from him. Sirius was floundering for words, mouth hanging open.

If they had been in their room, with a nice charm on the door to keep the ever-interrupting James and Peter out, Remus would have taken advantage of the current state of Sirius' mouth. Nothing could stop the gutter-bound path of his mind as he easily imagined his hands in Sirius' hair, his tongue slipping between Sirius' lips before the man would have said anything. As soon as Sirius realized what he'd begun to do, they'd start battling with tongues, pushing against each other for fulfillment. More than likely they'd end up losing at least one shirt before they hit the bed, tossing aside the remainder of their clothes as they explored each other. The mental image, as always, was followed by the soft memory of Sirius' hands on his chest, tongues licking flesh before renewing their examination of each other's mouth.

Unfortunately, the noises of the Great Hall, and the more than one hundred other students who were currently in the same room he and Sirius were, brought Remus back to reality; a dark crimson blush stole over his cheeks. Sirius quirked an eyebrow as Remus ducked his head down, letting his disheveled brown hair create enough shadows to hide the deep red of his cheeks. Peter and James continued to be lost as Moony and Padfoot seemed entangled in their own world, James eventually losing his patience. With a nod to Peter (who sat with little clue to what Prongs was going to do) James took his fork and aimed carefully, firing off two pieces of toast.

Neither Sirius nor Remus saw them coming, identical expressions of shock on their faces as the slightly crisp bread made contact with the sides of their faces. The small triangles of bread danced on the table before hitting their plates, both boys staring in mute silence at the plates below them. James grinned at them before grabbing another square of bread and his scarf, using the chance their delayed reactions gave him to beat a hasty escape. Peter blinked, still nearly unmoving as he looked over at Sirius and Remus, who both stood up from the table sharply. James ducked under the table quickly, pushing aside startled pairs of knees before emerging on the other side of the Gryffindor table. Peter was still sitting in shock - it was only when a hand pulled at Peter's collar that he moved. Sirius and Remus wore slowly darkening expressions on their faces, James shooting them a shake of his head before he unceremoniously dragged Peter out of his seat.

"James Potter!" Remus and Sirius had identical expression of annoyance on their faces, hands moving to brush crumbs from their faces at nearly the same time. As James pulled the still mostly befuddled Peter from the Great Hall at something akin to a run, Sirius and Remus ran down either side of the Gryffindor table after them. Heads shook as the two boys ran past, Gryffindors simply praying that Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter lost them no more points than they already had as they left. The group had already lost their House ten points during the morning's classes within the span of twenty minutes. Amusement was written on the staff's faces as the boys left; Dumbledore whispered to a cohort that James beat a faster retreat than he had in the past.

By the time Sirius and Remus reached the hallway in front of the Great Hall, there was no sign of either James or Peter. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, utter disbelief written plainly across his features.

"I can't believe Prongs wo-" Sirius was silenced by a single finger laid across his lips, Remus throwing a bemused expression to him before listening to the sounds of Hogwarts. Students were still eating in the Great Hall, the doors muffling the sounds of students chatting until it was a quiet murmur easily dismissed. There was no snickering though, which meant that James had likely vacated the immediate area. Busy trying to look around for where Wormtail and Prongs had gone Remus forgot he still had his finger across Sirius' lips.

Sirius, a grin twitching the corners of his lips, decided to take advantage of the scenario. Flicking a tongue out to swirl around Remus' finger, Sirius drew it into his mouth with a skilled twist. A small suck on the finger drew a startled intake of breath from the werewolf, Sirius grinning even as he continued to flick his tongue up and down the digit.

"Oh, uh-" Remus was fighting the sweet pooling of desire in his stomach, blinking furiously as he tried to form words again. After Sirius released his finger his mind returned to a distracted version of itself, Remus drawing in a shaky breath before turning to face Sirius.

"Forgot what you were going to say Moony?" Sirius loved the way he could distract Remus, catching the other boy's hand before he could draw it away. The motion was tender and he drew Remus closer with no resistance, watching with a soft smile as Remus had to fight another blush from coloring his cheeks. His breath quickened as soon as the sharp scent of Remus hit his nose, savoring the sweet cinnamon and woodland smell that always surrounded the brown-haired boy. Sirius' smile deepened as Remus seemed to savor their mixed scent himself.

It took Remus a few more moments of simply breathing, taking in the sharper cinnamon and sandalwood with hints of cedar that he knew as Sirius. When his tongue decided to untangle itself from the roof of his mouth, Remus fought to reorder his thoughts before speaking. "Why do you always do that to me?" He didn't fight to keep the small wonder from tinting his words, amber eyes warming as he looked up into Sirius' face. "I can't think straight when you do that."

Sirius gave no response for a moment, his head bending down slightly to let his tongue run over the soft underside of the other boy's wrist, trailing the path of the sensitive skin. Remus shivered at the gentle touch, his mouth hanging open in the same manner Sirius' had been in the Great Hall. Looking up at Remus after releasing his hand gently, Sirius smiled warmly. "I think I know what you were thinking at the table just now."

Remus blinked again, trying to work out the words through the haze of desire that clung to his body. Every nerve was on fire, his wrist tingling from the contact it had just had with his lover. "-uh?" Not the most vocal of responses, and certainly not the most clever, it was about all Remus could manage that wouldn't sound like a moan.

Sirius was taking advantage of him, doing his best to keep Remus from thinking with soft caresses to keep him distracted. He cherished each look of pure passion that flitted over the normally stoic boy's eyes, counting each one as a triumph worth more than any achievement he could earn at school. Soft fingers trailed over the sharp features of Remus' face, a thumb running along his cheek; Remus seemed to give up speaking for a moment, leaning into his touch and closing his eyes. Sirius brushed aside a strand of rich amber hair from over Remus' eyes tenderly. "And you owe me lunch for the stunt in the Great Hall too."

Remus eyes fluttered slightly, as if he was trying to honestly think, Sirius smiling. If his wolf was trying to think, he wasn't doing a good enough job of distracting him. Bowing his head over Remus', Sirius began to trail feather light kisses on his forehead, leading down his brow to his lips, stopping on the other boy's nose. Remus panted, his breath ragged as Sirius easily maneuvered them out of the hallway and down a side corridor, Sirius' lager frame pushing Remus up against the wall of the school. When his lips finally met Remus' mouth the other boy had already been waiting, parted to allow easy entrance. Hands dug into Sirius' hair, Remus drawing the boy closer until there was no telling them two of them apart.

The kiss ended when they both broke for air, Sirius still cradling Remus' head in his hands softly. "Right Remus?" It was best to get an agreement from him before he could remember what he was saying, a shameless smile on the black haired boy's face.

"Y-y-yes," Remus managed to get out, his breath catching every time Sirius let a finger touch his skin. As long as Sirius kept touching him, he would have agreed to let them hex Severus – but only if it meant he'd get kissed again. Gryffindor sensibilities aside, humiliating Severus was worth one of Sirius' kisses. If he was honest with himself, there was nothing he wouldn't give up for Sirius, no price too great to stay in his arms day and night.

Sirius chuckled, letting another soft rain of kisses hit Remus' brow. When Remus found out what he'd agreed to he'd have to beat a retreat similar to James, but until then he could simply keep Remus between the wall and him. Remus' distracted moans and soft groans drove him to recapture the other boy's lips, his tongue lazily outlining Remus' already swollen lips before he sealed the space between their mouths. Neither boy tried to hide the desire that they felt, groins meeting in dry thrusts as they kissed, each holding the other close as if the world depended on being together. The heady feeling of intense desire swept over them both, both boys aching for a release as they once more released each other's lips for air.

Sirius rested his forehead against Remus', black hair slightly slicked with sweat mixing with the amber strands as they both panted. If it wasn't for Potions immediately following the lunch break, Sirius would have dragged Remus back to their rooms. Unfortunately, he knew Remus well enough to not even try, simply waiting until they both caught their breath before disentangling himself from Remus's fingers. It took longer for the discomfort below his belt to fade though; every touch from Remus as his hands left his hair sent a fresh jolt of blood to his groin. Their breath met the same way their skin had, mixing one into the other seamlessly, and neither speaking into the silence. Sirius eventually pulled away, putting more space and fresh air between them.

Remus still had the soft look of someone just leaving the deep feelings of desire on his face, his eyes still clouded with the primal emotion. Sirius kept a hand from cupping his face, instead flicking bangs from the boy's face; if he did anything more intimate he'd have to skip class. "Come on love, we've got Potions to go to today. You'd hate to not be able to turn your essay in, especially after how much work you put into it."

Remus nodded, blinking his eyes as if the simple action would drive away the feeling. Sirius' hand touched his face though and Remus had to mentally repeat 'Potions class' like a litany. It was hard to remember he wanted to go to class when every instinct told him to reach out to Sirius, to forget school and simply exist with him. The mention of homework helped though, Remus feeling his desire abate as the idea of losing points over homework he'd done worked its way through his mind. As soon as Remus looked over and caught Sirius smiling he considered skipping, his insides melting as they always did when Sirius seemed to hold him with his eyes.

"If we don't go who knows what James will do to Snivelus' potion." Sirius was smiling, as if begging Remus to say James could have at it. Putting aside his own desire to stay in the alcove with Remus, Sirius felt the pesky noble honor he'd learned rear its head, making him work to get Remus to class. If there was one way he could get Remus to go to class, it was by pulling out the rather believable idea that if Moony wasn't there to stop him, Prongs would hex Severus out of the classroom. For the most part he could ignore the honor he'd grown over the years, but another look at Remus made him mentally sigh, a tender mist softening the sapphire blue hue of his eyes.

Remus growled, looking disgruntled as he hung his head. "I'd think you were a fake with how much you want to go to class – except you kiss to good to be anyone else." Remus sighed as he looked up at Sirius, pushing back his bangs with a hand. "I left my essay in the Commons – did you even bother to do yours today?"

Refusing to answer, Sirius kept a grin on his face as Remus shot him a glare at the extended silence. Finally being able to bear the borderline murderous glint entering Remus' eyes, Sirius smirked before speaking. "I'm sure I must have left mine in the Commons too. Why, we'd better go check." His expression was cheeky, as it nearly always was when he was covering for a partially done assignment.

Muttering under his breath, Remus shoved his hands in his pockets as Sirius led the way to the Gryffindor Common Room; Sirius occasionally caught the words 'fool', 'stubborn' and 'lackwit' between the sounds of Remus' steps, the other boy obviously taking the lack of effort in his schoolwork as a personal affront. When they arrived back at the Fat Lady's portrait, Remus pushed him aside after a moment of silence, muttering the password before the portrait swung open.

A search of the Common yielded no essay for either of them, Remus fighting a blush as Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist, moving them both towards the stairs. No one else was in the Tower at all, Sirius taking advantage again as he felt Remus arch backwards at his touch. Remus seemed to grow lead feet as Sirius let wandering fingers push up the other boy's sweater, hands finally moving aside the last obstacle before Sirius felt warm skin beneath his palm. Remus jerked at the soft touch, his arse butting up against Sirius' groin unintentionally, the shorter boy's head thrown back against Sirius' chest.

A low growl issued from Sirius as he felt the other boy make contact, enjoying the sensations the rocketed over his entire body from the one area. His hands continued to play across Remus' unguarded chest, Sirius' tongue tracing the outlines of Remus' neck, lapping at his skin to taste him. The same sweet wood smell was worked into every inch of the werewolf's skin, Sirius savoring the taste as much as the gasps of appreciation he earned.

Even though Remus' feet were uncooperative, refusing to move in case the action somehow caused Sirius to stop, the rest of his body bucked and writhed; twisting to receive more touches and caresses, Remus felt a moan in his throat as a tongue flicked out again. Soft nips from Sirius' teeth made Remus plaster himself against the other boy, grinding his hips against Sirius' erection to gain relief. Sirius' arms drew around Remus, almost effortlessly picking the shorter, much lighter boy up by his waist. The movements drew a startled yelp from Remus.

"Sirius! Ah," Remus tucked his feet up slightly, his hands locked on top of Sirius'. "What are you oooh…" Remus broke off speaking, his words dropping off into a moan as Sirius twisted his tongue through strands of Remus' hair to find his ear.

Easily distracting the boy he held in his arms by gently tugging on the lobe, Sirius used the distraction to move the two of them up the stairs towards the dormitories. Remus seemed content to let Sirius move them both, as long as Sirius kept him distracted with sensation after sensation of pleasure. Every step towards their shared room was heralded by a gasp from Remus, an arched neck allowing Sirius an even greater access to his skin as they moved.

Sirius had no troubles getting Remus to move once he returned his feet to the ground, the smaller boy forgetting his normally reserved manner as he flipped around inside Sirius' arms. Sirius grinned even as he recaptured Remus' lips, pushing the other boy down the small landing until he had once more trapped Remus between him and a wall. The wood threw every slight curve of Remus' body into sharp relief, fitting himself perfectly against Sirius as their lips met. A single hand from Sirius wrapped behind Remus, pulling the boy closer, the other hand pressing against the wooden door as he fumbled for the knob. On the other side of the door, a nice large four-poster bed waited, and if Sirius could get Remus to lie down on the covers, they could both get rid of the tension which situated in their groins.

The door served to drive Remus against Sirius further, especially as Sirius pushed against the boy in his attempt to get the doorknob. An expert kiss from Remus and a slight push of groin to groin made Sirius slip in his grab for the handle; Remus, taking advantage himself, nipped playfully at the lips which were now on eyelevel for him, drawing a shaky breath from Sirius before the other boy remembered his goal. His hand grasped Remus' arse firmly, pressing him so tightly that every pound of Remus' heart shook Sirius' frame, the free hand finally grabbing the door.

With a twist, Sirius managed to open the door, pushing the wooden obstacle aside as Remus stepped backwards, Sirius guiding his feet towards the black-haired boy's goal – the bed. To make sure he reached his destination, Sirius made sure his hands wrapped around Remus' waist, holding the other boy close as they stumbled across the carpeted floor. His tongue traced the outlines of Remus' lips before he once more tasted the other boy, every slip of his tongue met by a thrust from Remus.

When they were almost at the foot of the bed Sirius drew back from Remus, smiling as the other boy shuddered at the sudden loss of contact; Sirius' hands released their grip around Remus' side, pushing up the grey sweater before a gentle twist from Remus freed him from the top. Remus' hands repeated the action on Sirius, the two sweaters tossed aside like trash as the boys met in a quick kiss. Every breath seemed to draw the two of them closer, Sirius smiling as a flicker of his tongue along Remus' jaw left Remus unable to breathe, a soft whimper the most audible response. Moving his head down, Sirius used his teeth to tug on the Gryffindor tie around Remus' neck, loosening the knot until the fabric hung open, allowing Sirius even greater access to Remus.

Running over the newly revealed skin with his lips, Sirius kissed every centimeter of flesh; Remus arched into his every touch, unable to even moan as Sirius hit the sensitive skin on his neck. Remus curled his fingers in Sirius' hair, mouth open as he gasped for air; his hands drew Sirius closer, trying to find a release by deepening Sirius' caresses. No words passed Sirius' lips as he lifted his head, his hands furiously working on the buttons of Remus' shirt as a simple response.

Pushing aside the fabric when he pulled the last bit of shirt from the waistband of Remus' trousers, Sirius let his hands pus the shirt down and back, freeing Remus' chest for deeper attentions. Remus found his arms being pulled back, nearly tied to his sides as Sirius' hands slipped the sleeves down. Unable to touch Sirius any longer, Remus shivered as Sirius traced over his chest, fingers soon joined by the boy's skilled tongue.

Sirius let his hands brush over the tip of Remus' nipple slowly, feeling the flesh tighten at the feather-light touch. A low growl precluded Sirius letting his fingers tease the nub, once more closing Remus' mouth with his own to prevent the boy's shuddering gasps from reaching air. He could feel Remus' arms move, the boy forgetting his shirt was keeping them pinned down, vainly trying to return the sensations Sirius created.

"Much better," Sirius let his fingers tug lightly at Remus' nubs, a quick kiss swallowing the mews he created, "than Potions." He let his lips leave Remus', once more running along the boy's neck. The lack of immediate response didn't register until he heard Remus speak in coherent phrases.

"Potions? Sirius we have – Sirius!" Remus was moving under the other boy's hands more, trying to push his arms up to give himself movement again. "Sirius! We have Potions class!"

Sirius shrugged, stopping his attempts to kiss Remus in order to look at the boy's amber eyes. "So? Come on Moony, we can skip Potions for a day."

"Padfoot, I am not going to miss bloody-" Remus drew back from Sirius as the boy tried again to distract him with a kiss, Sirius blinking as he nearly hit a bed poster instead, "Potions class." Remus managed to wriggle out from under Sirius' hands, slipping down and brushing against the bed rather that touch Sirius. His smaller frame came in handy as he ducked low, twisting with a rarely displayed flexibility as he righted his shirt. "Essay, where did my essay go?" His hands were fastening his buttons as Sirius blinked.

How Remus had slipped through his fingers was beyond Sirius' ability to determine, staring at the poster with a confused expression on his face. He was sure he'd managed to get Moony to forget about class, and now he was getting dressed again. Which was not what he wanted Remus to be doing. The preferred place for them both was less than a foot from his current position, the large and rather inviting bed a much better place to be. It was warm, covered in soft blankets, and a place he could happily stay with Remus for hours on end. Instead of being on the bed, Remus was riffling through his desk to look for a roll of parchment.

"Got it!" Remus pulled out a long scroll, hands quickly tightening the roll it was partially in. Slipping the roll into his pants pocket, Remus picked up the nearest discarded grey sweater, starting to put it on before he blinked. Since the shoulders were much larger than his own shoulders were, Remus shrugged and tossed the sweater at Sirius, a quick grab getting his before Sirius could filch it.

"Moony!" Sirius stopped talking long enough to catch the sweater. "Remus, do you really want to go to class?"

Remus hastily shoved his shirt back into his waistband of his trousers, partially wondering why he was always wearing fewer clothes faster than Sirius. The sweater went over his head before he responded, Remus shuffling under the knitted garment as he put his arms through the right holes. "I don't want to go to class but Sirius – hey, give me my tie!"

Sirius had picked up the tie and was staring at it forlornly, as if it symbolized the entire dilemma he now faced. Sapphire eyes looked over at amber ones, Sirius sighing when Remus narrowed his eyes at him. As soon as he somehow reminded Remus of a class, he'd lost the chance to shag him senseless it seemed, a sigh marking where he silently surrendered. Tossing the tie at Remus, Sirius reluctantly slipped his own Hogwarts sweater on.

Shooting Sirius a glare, Remus let his anger cool the lust he felt; the tie was sloppily replaced around his neck, Remus knotting it instead of going for the loop trick he should have attempted. Sirius was looking at him mournfully, pleading with his eyes for Remus to forget class; he looked like he'd been told the world was ending as he stood, back to the bed he so obviously wanted to be in with Remus.

"We've got class Padfoot – and I don't want to lose points. Lord knows we need them once Prongs gets his hands on the Exploding Potion Professor mentioned last class." Remus leveled a glare at Sirius, as if daring the bother boy to deny his words. When Sirius grinned sheepishly, Remus sighed, a hand resting on his forehead. "You two are both going to lose us points…heavens help Slytherin House, you'll be the end of them yet." He'd never felt a particular like of Slytherin House, but once James and Sirius worked out the formula for the potion, he was sure to feel some remorse.

Remus turned on his heels, a shake of his head showing he was going to ignore the grin on Sirius' face. He grabbed an over cloak from one of the chairs that dotted their room, slipping the threadbare garment over his shoulders before he left the room. Throwing a backward glance at Sirius, Remus once more muttered as he walked, not waiting for Sirius to see if he followed.

Compared to how little Remus had spoken earlier, Sirius simply smirked at Remus' back, grabbing his mostly completed Potions essay from the nightstand before they left for class.

---

Sirius kept silent on the promise Remus had made for a few days, waiting until the day before the first Hogsmeade trip of the winter before he spoke up. James and Peter both had to blink before laughing; James spent his time congratulating Remus on the fine chance to go broke. Peter himself mostly just looked confused, but he laughed anyways.

It was humorous to see Remus sputter, the boy blinking quickly as he tried to recall when he'd said such a thing; luckily for Sirius, Remus decided to only chuck a breakfast roll across the Common Room at him instead of something heavier, though the boy's grumpy mood made Sirius chuckle. It was fun to get under Remus' fur, so to speak, and watching Remus act more like a child was entertaining Sirius to no end. Wheedling a promise of a nice lunch at Hogsmeade from Remus, Sirius fell asleep with a grin on his face, not seeing the look of triumph cross Remus' face.

If he wants lunch, he'll get lunch. Remus snuggled against the soft pillows, casting a loving look over at the already snoring Sirius. He just forgot to specify what it was he'd eat.

Sirius always forgot details, and Remus snickered as he began to plan exactly what he was going to do. Sirius had tricked him when he was distracted, though Remus couldn't really place the one instance it had happened. Warmth, from the entire episode just outside the Great Hall and the short time in the Tower which followed, stole over his body and he sighed before dragging his mind back to the task. Without Sirius distracting him, Remus let his mind formulate his plan, mapping out the details and what he'd need to get before they left. James must have begun to rub off on him more than he would have admitted freely, Remus finally drifting off to sleep a few hours later when everything was set.

----


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Improvisation  
**Author:** Jateshi  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius  
**Summary:** The second part of Improvisation.  
**Archiving:** My HD, if you'd like to have either this or part one, please let me know and I'll be more than happy. :3 I'd be rather thrilled actually...  
**Note:** If Lia has her way, the sequel to Improvisation will be around someday...that's if she remembers the idea I had for it. ;

**Improvisation – Chapter 2**

Hogsmeade was, as always, a lovely town for friends and lovers to walk through. The light dusting of snow stuck to the ground and the buildings, Hogwarts students tossing snowballs around the streets without a second thought at the innocent bystanders caught in their crossfire. James had already gotten two snowballs at Snape with underhanded flicks of his wand, while Sirius preferred to spend his time pelting Remus. Peter was absent from the chaos, sitting inside the warmth of the Three Broomsticks, a mug of Butterbeer his companion for the day.

"Got you again Moony!" Sirius laughed as Remus contented himself with glowering darkly at the boy, threadbare mitts brushing off the white powder. A spare hand dug out his wand before he muttered a Shield Charm, Sirius' expression turning crestfallen as the snowball impacted the bubble and fell to the ground. "No fair using magic Remus, takes all the fun out of life."

"Speak for yourself Sirius, I'm enjoying it." James was still flicking snowballs at Snape from the safety of the side street, the two other boys stopping to watch as Severus took out his wand to cast his own Shield Charm. "Aw, dang. Hate it when he spoils my fun like that." James slowly tucked his wand back into his front pocket, before turning a grinning face on his two friends. "What now?"

Remus' eyes darted over the crowded town of Hogsmeade as he tried to think of a way to get rid of James for the rest of the day. No one else fit into his plans for Sirius, and James, though he loved the other boy like a friend, certainly didn't figure into the plans Remus had made for the two. The sight of brilliant, almost fiery red hair was a savior to the boy who grinned. Lily Evans – as long as she was still annoyed at James, he could get her to unwittingly take Prongs off his hands. 

"Lily!" The loud call caught the girl's attention, smiling warmly when she saw Remus. Parting company with the Gryffindor girls she was talking to, Lily came over to see what he wanted. The cheery expression on her face faded as she caught sight of Sirius and James though, Lily casting a darker expression at Remus when she finally stopped walking. Remus couldn't contain his large grin – simply perfect.

"Why Miss Evans, so lovely to see you!" James was suddenly warm smiles to the girl, Lily rolling her eyes at his antics.

"I saw you yesterday in Herbology." Lily sidestepped James' almost successful attempt to get his arm around her shoulders, a wand poking out visibly in her hands. "What did you need Remus?"

Somehow Remus managed to not let his absolute glee spill out into a completely inappropriate smile, instead keeping the grin on his face. "I just wanted to say hi. Now that we talked, I discovered a couple of days ago that I owed Sirius lunch." Remus grabbed the scruff of Sirius' collar, waving a friendly goodbye to Lily. "Have a good day Lily, see you later." 

Lily looked over at James, her mouth hanging open for a second before she glowered at him, clamping her lips together tightly. James himself was waving cheerily to the departing Remus and Sirius, once more trying to get his arm around Lily – aiming for her waist this time. With a sharp squeak, Lily jabbed her wand at him threateningly. "Lupin! Lupin come back here! I'm going to get you for this!"

Luckily for Remus and Sirius, James distracted Lily before she could wave her wand around anymore, eliciting shrieks of protest from the Gryffindor. James decided to avoid physical contact with her, instead trailing her as she returned to her friends, sneaking his way into the conversation over her protests. 

Sirius watched the two with amusement written over his face, a sideways glance thrown over to Remus. "That was a mean thing to do. Poor Lily, she'll be mad at you for weeks." There was no regret in his words though, Sirius instead feeling a prickle of pride at the way Remus had tricked Lily – an action truly worthy of a Marauder. Of course, if he'd been doing it, he'd have found a way to make it look like James had thrown a snowball at her just to see her be even more infuriated with him. Remus' solution was still a good one though.

Remus smiled, shrugging his thin shoulders. "I needed to get rid of James – he'd interfere in my plans." Remus lifted a single brown eyebrow towards Sirius, who stood slightly confused. "Unless you want to pay for James' food, he can't come." Remus smiled at Sirius, a hand reaching out to grab the other boy's robes. "Well, we've got to hurry – I got us reservations at a tavern."

"Tavern?" Sirius was being dragged through an unfamiliar part of Hogsmeade, Remus obviously knowing where he was going as he deftly turned through the maze of buildings. "We're going to eat at a tavern? Moony, that's not fair!" He'd entertained thoughts of at least three rounds of Butterbeer, followed by a nice platter of chicken or steak, none of which he'd pay for. Taverns – except for the Three Broomsticks – usually had bad fare.

Remus ignored Sirius' protests though, letting go of Sirius' robes to lace his fingers inside the other boy's hand. After a few more minutes of walking, Sirius eventually stepped next to Remus until he was side by side with the other boy and they arrived at the relatively unknown location of the Blue Moon Inn. Pushing open the door, Remus smiled as the tavern's welcoming atmosphere washed over him, dragging a now curious Sirius inside.

Blue Moon Inn itself was small, a much more specialized place than the famous Three Broomsticks; low lighting set a cozy feel, with a warm fire beckoning anyone to sit on the reclining couches in front of the flames. Except for the fire and a few couches, the floor was clear and clean, devoid of the clutter of tables most establishments used. Though mostly hidden by the shadows which hung over the room in a more than welcoming fashion, it was easy to tell that instead of tables for patrons, the outlines of doors covered by thick curtains and wooden doors served to divide the room more effectively.

"Remus, love, what kind of place is this?" Sirius was feeling welcome and comfortable inside the room, but slightly worried. His stomach was growling as if to remind them both of the dinner date, Remus chuckling at the noise.

"Trust me Padfoot, we'll get you fed." Remus dug a small note out of his robes, opening the crinkled paper to look at the information he had copied down earlier in the morning. "Room five – come on Sirius." Remus turned around slightly to look up at Sirius, begging sweetly with his eyes. A tug on Sirius' hand drew the boy towards the room nearest to the fireplace, Remus tapping it three times with a finger before opening it.

The last-minute reservations for Blue Moon Inn had been costly, but it would be worth seeing Sirius' face when he stepped inside the carefully prepared room. The room was furnished sparingly, a large and plush couch on one side of the room, pillows nearly blanketing the floor. Blankets were thrown over the backs of a loveseat, a nightstand beside the loveseat. Light in the room was soft, spelled candles casting a rich gold tone over immediate area. Two trays of food sat on a low table, the dishes piled high and smelling like they had been brought straight from the kitchens, rich aromas hitting both boys' noses. Every single food that Remus knew Sirius loved, from honey glazed chicken to freshly baked butter rolls was waiting for them.

Closing the door, Remus smiled as Sirius licked his lips, the gesture erotic in the low light. Sirius advanced on the food like a starved man, a hand reaching for silverware that wasn't present. Lifting an eyebrow, Sirius tried to find a plate under all the food but came up with a pair of matched fluted crystal chalices instead.

"Remus, they forgot the plates. Want me to ask for some?" Sirius looked over at Remus, catching the muted desire in the amber eyes. Something about the room began to click as Sirius looked around, his expression dumbfounded as Remus locked the door.

"No plates here Padfoot – or tableware for that matter. We'll just have to," Remus grinned, his expression getting slyer by the second, "Improvise." Another few steps and Remus was less than a foot from Sirius, inhaling the mixture of food scents and Sirius's own aroma.

"Improvise?" Sirius was downright curious what kind of improvisation they'd be pulling, a look at the table offering up no answers. Plate after plate of food, everything begging to be eaten as it sat there, steaming invitingly, and he had no clue what was going on. "There aren't even napkins Moony, how are you planning on keeping your fingers clean if you touch my chicken? I know you'll steal my-" 

Remus picked up a piece of the chicken Sirius mentioned, peeling away a small morsel to pop inside Sirius' open mouth. It kept Sirius silent long enough for Remus to pretend to examine the room, his eyes dancing as he looked everything over. He'd have to remember the inn for future dates, an appreciative glance as he saw that everything was exactly as he asked. When he turned back to look at Sirius, Remus pretended to be shocked at something. "No napkins? Oh dear, I suppose we'll just have to," Remus slowly nipped a piece of chicken off for himself, "Improvise."

The flicker of pink tongue made Sirius temporarily forget the food, watching transfixed as Remus ate the bit of chicken. Something about the way Remus was acting made Sirius blink, trying to figure out what was going on. He'd gone from getting a free to lunch to being ready to swear Remus was out to seduce him. No objections to the seductions, but the normally submissive boy rarely acted so... 

Another flicker of Remus' tongue drove reasons from Sirius head, the other boy licking off most of the honey glaze from his lips with a smirk. He'd taken a page out of Sirius' own book on how to act with the motion, eyes watching as Sirius seemed unable to move. The chicken itself was gone, Remus setting the now naked bone down on the far side of the platter; a smudge of glaze was on his nose, his fingers coated with the golden, sticky glaze. Sirius watched for a moment as Remus shrugged, slowly – and quite deliberately – sucking on his finger to remove the glaze.

One finger clean, Remus grinned at the still dumbfounded Sirius. "Improvising love, just improvising." Remus was ready to clean off another finger when Sirius took a step closer, fingers gently closing around Remus' wrist.

Remus felt rooted to the spot as Sirius drew his finger between his lips, tongue lapping at the honey until the last sweet traces were gone. His heart was pounding in his chest, a blush on his cheeks as Sirius continued to suck on his finger, breath catching exactly as it had done in the hallway. When Sirius released his finger with a soft nip, the other boy leaned in and gently kissed his nose, licking at the honey which dotted it as well.

"You taste good." Sirius was coming to accept the idea he'd gotten tricked, mind reeling in wonder at the sheer amount of details Remus had planned for. Without plates, they could feed each other. Without napkins, Remus had given them a never ending excuse to kiss between bites. A flicker of desire settled into Sirius' eyes, the taller boy bringing a hand to cup Remus' chin gently. "Messy Moony, you left glaze on your lips." His head lowered until his breath was hitting Remus' nose in ragged puffs, a finger brushing aside hair absently. "I'll just have to…improvise."

His tongue felt for the honey and his lips closed over Remus', tongue darting over the other boy's mouth to remove the honey. The honey mixed with saliva as Sirius pushed his tongue inside of Remus' mouth, deepening the kiss with no protest from Remus. Swallowing a moan from the brown-haired boy, Sirius released Remus' mouth only after he'd managed to get Remus to nearly melt into his arms, a whining sound coming from Remus when he pulled back. They were both panting for air, the room slowly returning to them as each caught their breath. The smell of food was dim compared to the unhidden desire which was written across every inch of their faces, Remus smiling up into Sirius' eyes.

"You tasted good too Padfoot." Remus moved his own hands to cover Sirius', relishing the sensations he felt as soon as skin met skin. One of his hands trailed from Sirius' wrist down his forearm, pushing aside the robe to run over the skin. Tracing swirling patterns drew deep breaths from his mate, Remus grinning wolfishly as Sirius took a short breath. "Still hungry for chicken?"

"I want you." Sirius didn't wait for a response once he decided to move, simply pulling Remus with his hands towards the large couch behind him. Their lips met in a more feverish kiss as Remus pushed him, Sirius falling onto the soft cushions, black hair spilling around him like a dark halo. Remus caught Sirius' wrists as the boy fell backwards, climbing on top of him as he gently pinned Sirius beneath him. Hair spilled over Remus' shoulder as he leaned over Sirius, their eyes closed as necks arched into the air to each other.

The sensation of being under Remus was thrilling, Sirius moaning deep in the back of his throat as Remus expertly returned a flood of kisses from his lips down; suckling at the nape of his neck, Remus' tongue traced over Sirius' collarbone every gasp of breath threw into relief. Remus kept his arms pinned down as his mouth moved lower, tongue licking every inch of exposed flesh as if he was drawing life from it. Sirius wanted to run his hands over Remus, to walk his fingers over the other boy the same way Remus' tongue was, and his fingers clenched.

"Re-" Sirius was trying to say the other boy's name but the word failed as Remus simply returned to giving Sirius' mouth his attention. A playful nip on Sirius' lower lip drew a groan from the larger boy, Remus drowning the sound in his own throat as he darted his tongue inside of Sirius' mouth again. There was no mistaking the growing erection Remus could feel between his legs; Sirius temporarily gave up on freeing his hands to seek contact by arching his chest upwards, Remus breaking off the deep kiss when their bodies met.

"-mus." The short word was whispered huskily, a plea as Sirius arched his body up. Remus uncurled his fingers from Sirius's wrists as he began to unbutton the boy's shirt. Taking his suddenly free hands off the cushions, Sirius began to help Remus remove the buttons, stopping as the werewolf chased away his hands with kisses. As Remus reversed their roles, becoming the initiator, Sirius let the small fraction of his mind which could still think rationally watch in awe. It was as if every sensation he had ever elicited from Remus was being played out on his own body.

The last button came open on Remus' hands, the boy teasing open the shirt slowly, letting each gasp from Sirius as cold air hit warm flesh drive him onward. Ever breath Sirius took put his lightly muscled chest near Remus' lips. A dark, possessive grin filled Remus' face, his amber eyes burning with the emotions he barely could put into words. Even as Sirius let his hands trail over the covered frame of Remus' body, Remus let his mouth trail downwards.

Slow licks from his tongue drew soft moans from Sirius, Remus finally ending his explorations as he found the already hard nub of Sirius' nipple. He swirled around the bud slowly with his head, every lap the boy made around the spot of flesh drawing more ragged breaths from the boy beneath him. Sirius' hands tightened into fists around the shirt Remus still wore, unable to do more than moan as Remus began to suckle.

Even though Remus was the lighter of the two, Sirius was unable to shift their positions and find more relief – Remus had moved further down on Sirius as he had begun to lick, resting over the other boy's knees. Sirius whined as Remus moved out of range of a return kiss, the whine dying as Remus renewed his attentions to his chest. Whatever protests Sirius thought of voicing faded into simply letting Remus be in charge.

A trail of caresses marked the path Remus made as he left the expanse of flesh beneath him to once more grapple with Sirius' tongue. Sirius bucked under Remus' touches his hands beginning to move to undo the buttons on the other boy's shirt before they were chased away. While kisses and gentle flicks of his tongue distracted the boy beneath him, Remus once more slowly moved Sirius' arms away from his body. Savoring the groans he created, Remus locked eyes with Sirius before smiling.

Sirius squirmed as Remus dipped his waist down to gently rub against his crotch, hard erections hitting each other, held back by what Sirius deemed as too much fabric. The instant he tried to move his hands though, to steal across the air and remove the cloth between him and Remus' chest Remus growled darkly; Sirius stopped to see a decidedly wicked glint in Remus' amber eyes, his breath husky as he stared.

"Moony," Sirius arched uncontrollably as Remus continued to grind against him, Sirius trying to get his hands free with more honest intent, "I want – just touch." It was hard to speak as Remus smiled at him, Sirius feeling his heart quiver at the soft and tender look in the other boy's eyes. "I want to touch…" He wasn't used to being denied contact, his breath ragged as Remus stopped moving; Sirius eyes fluttered back in his head, trying to handle the pleasure Remus gave with just running a single finger down the center of his chest.

"Not," Remus punctuated every word with a tweak of Sirius' nipple, "this time." A more demanding glare locked onto Sirius when he began to move the freed hand, Remus moving his head down and closer until his nose was just millimeters from Sirius' own. Remus breathing on Sirius' skin caused Sirius to buck, unable to stop the movement even though Remus' eyes told him not to. 

"…please?" Sirius begged shamelessly, stifling a whimper as Remus leaned down to kiss his nose, avoiding his lips even as Sirius tried to move to get him to land there. A playful grin flitted across Remus' features as Sirius moaned when his hand kneaded the other boy's chest, fingers swirling over the skin as light as if he was dragging feathers across him.

"No." Remus looked completely into Sirius' deep blue eyes, letting his breath leave as he stared into them; Sirius' expression was lost completely in sensations and desire, his cheeks flushed from an unfulfilled wish for maybe the first time in recent memory. "You always show me," Remus' fingers stopped their aimless wandering to travel lower, enjoying the feel of Sirius contracting at the touch, "But today, I want you to feel."

"Feel?" Sirius had to fight a shiver as Remus drove every thought from his mind as his hand began to wander down, his groin jutting up into empty air as if to meet the boy's body. "No, I…" Sirius' voice trailed off as Remus smiled at him, every inch the seducer, a second hand slowly tracing the contours of Sirius' skin just as the first had done. Remus head dipped down slightly to cover Sirius' lips, locking Sirius' protest with a delicate thrust of his tongue. 

When Remus released Sirius' mouth slowly, the other boy forgot to speak for seconds, his eyes clouded with passion as Remus never once stopped the exploration of his flesh. His hands simply lay on the cushion, Remus lightly kissing his nose; the expression of pleasure, something too honest to be spoken with words, was one he knew he'd often wore, but he'd never seen it grace Sirius' features before. The rise and fall of Sirius' chest was matched with a simple rhythm of flickering fingers by Remus, the boy keeping Sirius beyond words.

"No touching Sirius…" Remus let a rush of air wash over Sirius, moving his head back even as Sirius tried to meet his lips again. "No touching, just feeling." 

Sirius pleaded with his eyes, the sapphires turned to a soul-tugging, mournful hue. Remus smiled at the expression on Sirius, a gentle shake of his head telling Sirius that it wasn't working. 

"If you touch Sirius," Remus laid himself down lower on the other boy, hands gently batting away Sirius' as he tried to run his fingers over Remus' head. Sirius moaned as Remus rubbed himself across the boy, every nerve in Sirius' body coming alive for what felt like the first time. Fistfuls of the couch beneath him served a poor replacement for the warm skin of Remus but he let his mind focus instead on the wonderful feelings that swept over every inch of him. When Remus stopped moving, Sirius didn't try to hold back a moan, the Sirius' body crying out in near pain as Remus drew back and away.

"If you touch, I'll stop." Remus looked down at Sirius, his words uttered so softly, Sirius could feel them caressing his skin. While Remus wore a smile at the reaction he'd created, his eyes spoke volumes to Sirius as he waited for a reply. Adoration, honesty, and love shone down at the boy who he'd trapped on the couch. Unlike how he appeared and acted at school, every emotion he felt danced across his expressive face, wiping away the mask he kept on at school.

Sirius tried to see Remus through the haze of emotions he felt, eventually looking into the soft brown and orange eyes which danced in front of his face, filling his entire vision. The gentle browns and orange and red hues of Remus' eyes shone with a pure love, something that made Sirius ache to reach out and hold in his arms, but they also contained the glimmer that told Sirius, even in the desire and lust filled sections of his mind, that Remus wasn't lying. A groan of surrender pushed past his lips slowly, the sound a signal to Remus that he would obey.

A dart of Remus' tongue flicked out to catch the last chords of the groan, the action a reward as Remus once more let his skin touch the bare flesh beneath him. "Good boy Padfoot," Remus's eyes glowed warmly as he watched Sirius arch, feeling the boy make slight contact; he met the arch with his own body, thin frame barely driving Sirius back down to lay beneath him. So used to being on top, Sirius had forgotten the tender sensations of someone else giving him sheer pleasure, eyes closing slightly as Remus worked magic with his skin.

The magic Remus held was nothing more than an honest love, trying to show with nips along the planes of Sirius' chest how much he loved him. Sirius could woo with words or with a touch, but it had taken Remus so long to learn to return the gestures.

Remus' hands stopped running over the other boy's chest, drawing out a new set of moans from Sirius; his lips silenced the boy though, Remus letting his hands slowly, and tenderly, undo the belt which helped the Hogwarts pants hug Sirius' hips. As his fingers brushed against the tip of Sirius' erection a shudder tore through Sirius. Normally it took a much more direct contact to make him respond so violently, Remus usually the one to react that way under his touch. Every sound he began to make Remus kept quiet, letting Sirius thrust with his tongue where his body could not.

The belt around Sirius' waist slipped off with only a few sharp tugs by Remus, a hand dropping it to the floor. Fingers both teased the rock hard cock and worked on unbuttoning Sirius' trousers, brushes of his hands sending Sirius into shakes of pleasure under Remus' care. It took all of Sirius' available willpower to stop himself from ripping off Remus' shirt, or reaching out with his hands to cup the other boy one the arse, to draw him so close that he would feel them fit together like the other half of a puzzle piece. But the promise to Remus, as well as the threat that all the tender menstruations by Remus would stop if he did, kept him from doing anything. Louder groans, more urgent as Remus pushed the pants back onto Sirius' abdomen in an excuse to unthread the button, were swallowed whole by Remus, letting each vibration of Sirius' body and throat drive him to kiss more passionately. Every sign that Sirius enjoyed the attention let Remus grow bolder, a mischievous glint in his eyes if Sirius could see it.

One hand left Sirius' crotch, running up the sweaty skin to steal behind Sirius' neck, lifting his head slightly; Sirius' lips were still held closed by Remus' own, but the slight shift of position made Sirius groan even louder. Remus' other free hand had begun to run over the crotch of Sirius' pants, cupping the erection gently before slowly starting to move. Every motion of the fabric drew a deep shudder from Sirius, Remus slowly letting the other boy's lips go as Sirius' head fell back. Remus let his hand hold Sirius as he smiled down at him, watching as sapphire eyes closed against continuous waves of pleasure. Gently setting Sirius' head against the cushions surrounding them both, Remus continued his massage while his other fingers worked on drawing down the zipper of Sirius' pants, tugging playfully as the metal ran over the already sensitive flesh he worked to expose.

Once the zipper locked at the bottom of the track, Remus briefly let his hands steal inside the warm fabric. Sirius pants, soft cotton boxers, were tight on his body, the fabric held close to his skin by sweat and the tell-tale stains of pre-cum. Sirius was gripping the cushions tightly, his fingers digging into plush material as Remus's fingers began to massage much closer to his skin. Moans became too much as he felt every muscle tighten with each passing second, reduced to softer, much more passionate mews which Remus alternately kissed away and stifled.

Locking a finger through one of the two closest belt loops, Remus gently began to dance Sirius' trousers down, pulling the fabric alternately on each side of his hips; Sirius danced under him, arching as even mewling became too much, his mouth permanently open in a gasp as Remus continued to massage his groin. Remus grinned into the kiss he placed on Sirius' neck, treasuring each breath Sirius was barely able to take as he moved. The trousers clung to Sirius' thigh as he bucked under Remus' touch, the boy pressing his own knees together on either side of Sirius so that he could move the fabric down.

Once Remus moved Sirius' trousers down past the hem of his pants, skillful wiggling of his hips got them to move faster, leaving a cluster of fabric near Sirius' knees. The friction he created with every shift of his hips made Sirius press himself into the couch, trying to offer as little resistance as possible to earn himself more contact as a reward. Remus obliged with a murmur, whispering to Sirius softly, putting feelings into words as he let his head trail down Sirius' chest yet again. Soft strands of dark sweat stained hair dragged over the flesh, Sirius once more finding a voice to simply moan Remus' name into the air.

Sirius could feel Remus shifting down, not just moving his head but moving his body; Sirius' eyelids fluttered slightly as he felt the warmth he knew was Remus leave the area over his chest. A shift of the pressure on the cushions and feeling Remus' knees rub along his legs as they traveled down told him more than he could ever have imagined; his breath was husky, broken, and uneven as he felt warm breath seep into the fabric of his pants. There was no blood left in his brain as far as he could tell, every thought focused on where Remus was, how far he was from his cock, and the fact that he wanted the remaining fabric between him and Remus gone. As if sensing the feverish wish of Sirius, Remus raised his head slightly to tongue at the soft skin of his abdomen, once more driving every desire to move from Sirius with the caress.

Taking as much advantage of the situation as possible, Remus continued his downward trend, hands pulling off Sirius' shoes so that his legs, as he once more climbed over top the other boy, could push the trousers off entirely. A careful shift and the damp material fell off Sirius' legs, leaving him in a pair of black trouser socks and black pants, the pants hugging every curve of Sirius' arse so that no dimple of skin was hidden from Remus' appreciative eyes. His tongue dipped back to just over the edge of the hem on Sirius' pants, fingers teasingly running inside the fabric, sending shockwaves of pleasure jolting through Sirius as he arched and bucked, no longer able to simply lie on the bed. Remus forgave him as his tongue dipped inside the small hole of the other boy's bellybutton, dancing around the skin before his lips closed around it, twirling over the surface.

Remus could feel every thrust of Sirius', the boy rubbing his stuff erection against Remus' chest with every movement; the contact, even through the rough shirt Remus wore, drove the werewolf to moan as he kissed Sirius' skin again, teeth eventually latching onto the waistband of Sirius' pants. Hot breath bathed Sirius cock as Remus began to gently uncover the last bit of skin he wanted free. Socks covered feet and, while feet could be fun, his target lay hidden, jumping at the slightest sensation. Remus' lips drew the fabric down slowly; his head bobbed as he worked the contraption down with ease, hands on the couch on either side of Sirius as if to brace himself.

No amount of mental warning could prepare Sirius for the feel of Remus' breath curling around his flesh; he had thought every wave of pleasure the other boy had caused in him was intense until his entire body quaked. Remus's attention was riveted on slowly pulling down the fabric, no mouth closing over Sirius' to stop the much louder groan he could no longer contain. Even if he had wanted to move, Sirius watched Remus, the other boy tugging down the uncooperative fabric with a soft snarl. As the sandy-colored hair boy dragged the pants down the trembling skin of Sirius' legs, his hands temporarily left their bracing on either side of the squirming figure beneath him to peel off the socks. When Remus finally used his fingers to hook into the waistband of the pants and pull them the last few inches off of Sirius, past his feet to toss them into the pile of clothes on the floor, Sirius moaned.

Admiring his handiwork, Remus licked his lips in appreciation of the sight below him. A reversal of their normal positions, was Remus usually the first one without clothes. The haggard expression on his lover's face, the way passion warred with pleasure every time Sirius drew a breath, made Remus smile even more, leaning over to steal any sounds before Sirius could make them. Lips kept anything louder than a mewl from leaving the space between them, though Remus doubted Sirius could take in enough breath to do more than whimper.

Finally letting Sirius once more gasp for air, Remus finally registered questing fingers from Sirius, the other boy's hand trying to push his shirt off without unbuttoning it first. Pulling back, Remus lifted his body off Sirius', a moan marking when Sirius felt Remus leave.

"No, no…" Sirius' voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper but the words tumbled out softly, mixed with shudders of pleasure that still crossed his muscles. "Moony…d-d-"

Remus smiled, laying a finger on Sirius' lips even though he knew the penalty for the touch. "Shush Padfoot," Remus stopped talking to moan for a moment, Sirius' tongue gently swirling over his digit just as it had days before. A shaking breath, Remus feeling his cock strain against his pants at the action, and a second of silence allowed Remus to compose himself. "Gods Sirius-" Remus felt every nerve focus on that tongue as it drew his finger inside the warm mouth, trapping him between gentle teeth before suckling greedily. Remus' eyes unfocused at the tonguing caresses from Sirius, the other boy's lips twisting slightly as he smiled around Remus' finger.

"Oh…" Remus said the one word like a prayer, lids covering his eyes as he lost himself in a moan.

"Clothes?" Sirius had released the finger slowly, rubbing his nose against the pinkened and swollen flesh as he talked. Remus' head fell back as the werewolf breathed deeply; the motions pulled the fabric of his shirt across his flesh, letting the small drops of sweat draw the cloth against his skin, outlining the framework of taunt muscles. Still obeying Remus' command to not touch, Sirius let his nose and small flicks of his tongue draw Remus back to him. He knew the instant Remus' eyes opened again, a shuddering breath leaving his lungs as his body closed back over Sirius' like a blanket, covering the warm flesh below him.

Brown eyes were clouding over gently as Sirius looked into Remus' face, gasping as Remus moved, his erection grinding through the fabric of his pants into Sirius' own. The friction was exquisite for Sirius, his breath moving beyond words again to pants for something which Remus kept back; Remus groaned before he nipped at the sweat-stained flesh of Sirius' neck, teeth biting lightly as he moved their bodies together. Sirius tried to speak with every thrust of Remus against him, Remus letting their movements steal the words from his throat.

"You w-want," Remus was breathing heavily against the side of Sirius' neck, the other boy closing his eyes as he nearly came from their movements alone, "me to remove my-" Remus shuddered, finding his mouth over Sirius' as they both moaned and panted in time with each other. No sounds left either of them while Remus moved, stroking Sirius with his body alone, hands never leaving the bed they planted themselves on.

"…gods, yes," Sirius finally moved his hands, once more reaching for the buttons of Remus' shirt, finding no hindrance as he gently undid the first one. Fingers worked over the small patch of skin revealed before Remus leaned over again, fingers gripping his hands and pulling them off slowly. A teasing smile graced the werewolf's features as he looked at Sirius, panting as he laid his arms back on the cushion.

"No touch…" Remus moved back gracefully, feet kicking off his shoes as he moved. Ever movement he did was a scripted out play of passions, forgetting the reserve he showed when on school grounds. Sirius moaned his appreciation as Remus let his fingers pull apart the second button, the two locking eyes as he moved. Sirius breathed, matching each gasp for breath with the rise of Remus' chest, staying in place as Remus gently began the most sensuous undressing he'd ever seen.

Sirius felt an appreciative purr rise as Remus undid the buttons holding the cuffs of his shirt closed, the shift of sinew and muscle as the shirt fell off Remus' arms filling him with a fire. Remus arched under Sirius' eyes, feeling every glance as if it were a caress, eyes touching him as steadily as every ghosted hand did.

Remus didn't hear Sirius stand, but a pair of hands over his own drew his attention back to where he should have lain, finding the space empty. Strong calloused fingers rubbed over his softer hands, lacing between the joined digits to help Remus, guiding his hands down lower to rest on his belt. Sirius stood taller than Remus, leaning down to take a firm possession of the other boy's lips, working their entwined fingers around the cold metal buckle before the belt slipped off from around Remus' waist, hitting the soft carpet with barely a sound.

This time it was Sirius who drowned any sound of protest from Remus, a hand leaving Remus' to run over the puckered nubs the removal of his shirt revealed. Remus arched into his touch as they stood together, slow shakes filling Remus as Sirius let his thumb massage the tight skin on his chest. He could feel Remus trying to speak but Sirius used his tongue to keep him from a coherent thought; when Remus began to move, to try to pull him closer, to mould their bodies against each other, Sirius gently guided Remus back to what he considered the most important task. Remus fumbled with the buttons on his trousers before a murmur from Sirius drew his attention, the sure hands of his lover solving the problem as they eased his clothing to the floor.

Soft eyes and a light pressure on his hand drew Remus from the pile of clothing, Sirius stopping them both for a moment to push off the white cotton Oxford and send it on the floor. The air, while warm, felt cool against Remus's skin, Sirius following what Remus did and stealing his protests before they could be voiced. Leading Remus with just his lips, the black haired boy drew Remus towards him slowly, coaxing him forward with pulling flicks of his tongue.

Abandoning the idea of staying in control of the encounter, as Sirius assaulted his mouth and rubbed his nipples, Remus followed quickly, letting himself be drawn forwards step by rewarding step. When Sirius broke their deep kiss for air, Remus barely had time to breath before sapphire eyes glowed, Sirius dipping his head down to capture a nub between his teeth. Amber eyes closed as Remus held Sirius close with his hands, fistfuls of hair anchors as Sirius drew his breath out, simultaneously running his tongue over the already sensitive flesh and tugging with soft suckles. Remus' knees buckled under the attention, whimpering as he tried to either draw Sirius' head back up for more attention or push it down.

He really wanted Sirius to go lower with his lips, Remus gasping and rubbing furiously when Sirius let his own rock hard cock touch the other boy's inner thigh. A playful nip from Sirius' teeth made Remus howl loudly, trying again to draw Sirius up to meet for a kiss. His cock pulled the fabric of his pants tightly, Remus rubbing against any inch of skin he could to give himself friction; he could feel Sirius smirk at his actions, the other boy removing his hands from Remus' sides and chest before refocusing on the waistband which held the pants to his body.

Small tugs drew it down just as slowly as Remus had done, Sirius increasing the pleasures he inflicted by rubbing the band up and down, the elastic caressing Remus before freeing a small scant centimeter of skin. Every movement made Remus squirm at the touch, Sirius working to still him by running his tongue over the smooth planes of his abdomen. Remus pushed Sirius down further, Sirius sinking nearly to his knees as he kissed Remus, still pulling down his pants tug by tug. When trying to get past the werewolf's large erection Sirius grinned, letting his hand dip inside the waistband to tenderly cup the other boy, fingers drawing the length of Remus upwards. Every touch made Remus whimper in pleasure, his movements ceasing as everything came down to his cock and what Sirius was doing near it. 

When Sirius finally tugged the waistband of Remus' pants lower, Sirius grinned as the other boy shuddered in pleasure, Sirius' hand and fingers still encircling and cupping the other boy. Hands gently massaged Remus' cock, Remus rewarding the attentions with a deep kiss; Remus' hands stole over Sirius' chest, gently flitting over the chiseled form as if he was committing every plane to memory. Pre-cum mixed with Sirius hand as he worked Remus, the caresses on his body stopping as he felt the werewolf shudder, pushing forward with a renewed sense of purpose. Twining his fingers around Sirius' head, Remus pressed his body against the other boy, Sirius moving his hands to cup Remus' face.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Remus once more trailed kisses down the contours of Sirius neck, following the path of the skin to lick at the joint between his collarbone and shoulders. Continuing his progression, Remus gently ran a finger along the main vein of Sirius' cock, smiling as he heard Sirius gasp. A teasing hand lifted Sirius' balls, Remus slowly falling to his knees in front of the other boy, a gentle nuzzle against the inside of Sirius' thighs helping the other boy to react. Sirius groaned into the air as Remus licked his lips, running one more finger over the pulsing head before his mouth slowly encircled Sirius.

"-GODS," Sirius called out, the soft warmth of Remus' mouth so sweet around his aching cock. Remus twirled his tongue along the underside, repeating the same motion he had done with his fingers and Sirius moaned, hands resting in Remus' hair for support. Remus' head moved slowly, flitting his tongue over Sirius' tip before bobbing his head back, each and every action met by a pleasure-filled moan.

Flicking his tongue over the crown of Sirius' cock, Remus was rewarded for his attentions by a deep gasp from Sirius; as the boy shuddered under his care, Remus closing his eyes before swallowing every drop of come from Sirius. Shuddering with every breath, Sirius floated on the euphoric relaxation even as Remus grinned, a tongue darting out to lazily lick the last taste of Sirius from his lips.

While Sirius lay still, trying to catch his breath, Remus took the chance to watch the sensations flow over his lover's face, unhindered by the need to control his jovial mask. More sedate, Sirius' blue eyes nearly sparkled, the laugh and pain lines around his eyes gone in complete relaxation. Radiating a sure expression, Remus leaned down over Sirius, climbing around the other man before his hands lightly touched Sirius' chin, another pair of hands covering his own. Warmth flooded Remus' entire body from the contact, Sirius reaching his head up from the cushions as best as he could to met the werewolf's eager mouth. Searing heat passed between their lips, tongues darting back and forth not like weapons but teasing extensions of their bodies, Sirius running his tongue along the roof of Remus' mouth until he felt a shudder fill the body on top of his own.

There was no resisting on Remus' part now when Sirius slowly shifted them around, his tongue still playing across the roof of Remus' mouth even as he helped his lover settle back against the sofa. Dragging his tongue out of the safe-haven it had found inside of Remus, Sirius felt every groan Remus tried to bite back as his neck arched, untangling his fingers from Remus' hands to lay possessively on his chest. The rise and fall of Remus' chest was labored, breaths hitching periodically even after Sirius lifted his mouth from the sweet-tasting skin beneath him.

"Where?" Sirius' own voice was haggard, so thick with a mixture of desire and love that it sounded foreign to his own ears.

"S-stand." The reply was soft, whispered into the air between gasps as every breath Remus took helped spread the warmth Sirius created over his entire frame. He didn't need to know what it was Sirius was looking for, their minds thinking of the same thing. When Sirius pulled back to reach at the stand Remus knew he whimpered softly, longing to wrap his arms around Sirius and keep him there.

The return of Sirius brought sharp relief to Remus, Remus proving with a renewed fervor of a passionate, hot kiss, that he missed the few seconds Sirius had been gone. Sirius deepened the kiss, a feather-light touch on his inner thigh causing him to moan, Remus' thighs spreading at the silent request. A single slick finger teased a path down from the base of his prick to the crack between his legs, a wicked gleam in Sirius' eyes as the digit slowly worked inside of Remus.

"Oh…Padfoot-" Remus cut off abruptly as Sirius slowly inserted a second finger into his tight hole, Remus tensing at the intrusion before he relaxed, the gentle motions of Sirius spreading him drawing whimpers from his throat. Sirius slowly moved his fingers in and out, Remus' whimpers growing into soft moans as Sirius fucked him with his fingers, a third finger angling down to bump against Remus' prostrate.

The howl of pleasure Remus let out at the sensation drove Sirius to gently pull his fingers out, feeling Remus whimper at the removal, even though he knew that Sirius wouldn't leave him bereft for long. Even as Sirius hands positioned Remus beneath him the other boy moved, amber eyes glazed over with pure emotions, Sirius and Remus meeting in a passionate kiss as he slowly moved his cock to Remus' entrance. Slowly sliding inside of Remus, Sirius fought back a body-wracking wave of pleasure, savoring the feeling of being encased in Remus. 

Neither moved for what felt like an eternity, Remus and Sirius savoring the sensation of perfectly fitting bodies, Remus' legs wrapped around Sirius' side, hands resting on Sirius' shoulders while Sirius wrapped his hands around the small of Remus' back. When they did begin to move it was in unison, an unspoken signal between both lovers as Sirius pulled out, Remus driving himself forward to prevent him from leaving him. Knowing the way by heart, Sirius brought the space between their bodies together, Remus and Sirius closing the gap between their heads for as long as they could.

The slowly, sensual pace Sirius set fell away as a single hand left his back to wrap around his cock, matching each thrust Sirius used to drive home with a fisting by his hand. Both men moaned under the assault, their bodies working to play their partner, Sirius angling inside of Remus to brush against his prostrate every thrust he could, Remus returning by clamping the muscles of his arse down around Sirius. Eyes locked on each other before Sirius felt his balls stiffen, yelling out Remus' name as he drove himself home one last time before releasing. Seconds later Remus howled for Sirius, coming against Sirius' hand.

Unable to move, Remus made soft moans in the back of his throat as a soft tongue lapped around his body, cleaning him up. Retaliating with a surprisingly strong force, Remus trailed his tongue hungrily over Sirius' upper chest, sucking the taste of himself, sweat from Sirius mixing with his come to create a unique taste he could only label as 'them'. When they were both clean, Remus guided Sirius down to lie beside him, bodies warming with the contact.

Neither Sirius nor Remus knew when they drifted off, but Remus was slowly and delightfully roused from the well-deserved sleep by a kiss on his brow. A happy, contented hum shook his chest, Remus slowly opening his eyes. The entire view was taken up by bright blue eyes, open love looking him back before a touch of humor added itself to the look. Blinking up at Sirius to show he was awake, Remus felt the happy hum he'd been making grow into a moan as Sirius captured his lips in a soft, tender kiss. 

"Mhmm…" Remus grinned as Sirius pulled back, the werewolf lazily reaching a hand up to tuck strands of ebony hair behind Sirius' ear. "I like waking up like that."

The grin Sirius wore was positively wolfish, the humor in Sirius' eyes growing. "I'll make sure I remember that, though I think our suitemates might object…you're loud when you come."

Blushing, Remus stuck his tongue out at Sirius. "You're not Mister Quiet yourself…and you know that-"

Sirius grinned, resting a finger over Remus' lips before he said something that would risk shattering the mood they'd set. "Shush. I know love, I know. I was just teasing." Sirius smiled as Remus nodded, leaning down to replacing the finger he withdrew from the boy's lips with a tender kiss.

Remus moaned into the kiss, Sirius shuddering as the sound reverberated down his throat, filling him with as much content as Remus felt. When Sirius pulled away for air, Remus smiled warmly up at Sirius, his mouth set in a smile. "What do you want?" 

"Remus," he asked, his voice turning up in a question. Remus met his eyes, their amber depths slowly losing the unfocused look desire always wrought in them. An encouraging nod helped Sirius take a deep breath, stilling his body for a moment before he continued on. "I want chicken."

-The end-


End file.
